


Reasons Why The Master is The Hybrid

by ineternity



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Character Analysis, Deep Lore, F/M, Meta, No Plot/Plotless, PowerPoint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:55:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24772747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineternity/pseuds/ineternity
Summary: Had an argument on Twitter in Steven Moffat's replies. It lasted 6 hours. I went a bit insane and made this PowerPoint. Voila.
Relationships: The Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who), Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	Reasons Why The Master is The Hybrid

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back to ineternity's fun filled 'Content Week'! I've spent a lot of time making stuff that never gets on here so I thought I'd post some of it. Including this *lovely* Powerpoint (drinking game: take a shot every time I'm sarcastic).
> 
> I also did a dissertation on Moral Philosophy and Doctor Who that I legally cannot share until it's moderated so that might be up some time in October/November!!
> 
> The lore in here is very sketchy- nearly all TARDIS Wiki, take from it what you will.

**Author's Note:**

> This is why I don't do well on late nights. 3am isn't a good time to make a sarcastic powerpoint!
> 
> (Although I am quite proud of this)


End file.
